


Catching them(selves)

by jelbertie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelbertie/pseuds/jelbertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Roy and Riza were caught by their teammates, the two that they caught themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching them(selves)

Vato Falman was the first to catch them. It was a mistake that he did really, technically it was his day off. Unfortunately the fullmetal pipsqueak had been in town recently, destroyed a few buildings and left mountains of paperwork in his wake.

Couldn’t have moved the fight a couple miles south, could he? Out of Fallman’s territory and into Havoc’s. Elric couldn’t have taken Havoc’s day off? Havoc’s date? No, he had to take Falman’s. Then he had to go and demolish the gallery, which had documents all over Eastern Command detailing its contents. It was going to take Falman a lot of time and effort to close this one.

It was the storeroom, they were in the damn storeroom. So lost in one another that they hadn’t heard Falman approach. He would be concerned, these were his superior officers after all, he had to rely on them to have his back, if he didn’t know them. If he didn’t know how much they depended on one other. How much they needed one another.

Still, Falman wanted to get his paperwork done quickly so he could go home, so he cautiously cleared his throat. Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye seemed to break out of whatever spell they had put on one another, and separated, surprisingly composed.

“I assume you’re looking for something?” Mustang asked, as stoic as his Lieutenant. This was hilarious.

“Yes sir.” Falman was trying his hardest not to grin as Mustang gestured to the files behind him as if to say, ‘they’re all yours.’ By the time Falman had made his way to the shelf he needed, the Colonel and Hawkeye had parted ways, heading in different directions down the corridor. Casual as ever.

It was actually rather comforting that they trusted him enough to keep his mouth shut, although he couldn’t wait to share a beer and an ‘about time’ with one of his teammates when this had come to light.

~  


Heymans Breda couldn’t believe how much work Mustang could pile on him when he wanted to. It was rare, but once in a while a big case came up and Breda had to cancel any kind of social life that he was starting to develop. How Fury had kept in touch with his old school friends was beyond him, Breda barely had any time for his own family.

Especially since ‘the Scar case is exactly what I need to be promoted to Central.’ Breda understood, of course he did. After spending years aware of just how high up Roy Mustang wanted to climb, Breda knew that he’d have to do his part in building the ladder. But still, when this much overtime was required, he couldn’t help but wonder what it’d be like working for someone like Hughes.

Then again, Hughes overworked his subordinates too. Dammit.

Breda was actually on the way to the cafeteria for a nice sandwich when he saw it. The idiots. They did know there was a small window in this door, right? He knew it had been a long week but did they really have to spend their break making out on Mustang’s desk. Breda rolled his eyes, they were usually much more careful than this. He briefly knocked on the door, didn’t really want to see them in trouble with the higher ups, winked at the two of them and pointed at the store cupboard next to the desk.

Hawkeye smiled slightly, and nodded in Breda’s direction. Mustang, at least, had the courtesy to look embarrassed.

God, if he wants to make Fuhrer he’s going to need to be careful to not get fired. That anti fraternisation law was pretty strict.

~  


Kain Fuery didn’t say anything when he saw them. He couldn’t bring himself to remind them that they had to be careful, that there were higher ups around and they didn’t want to get in trouble. No, Fuery couldn’t. Not today. Today, they needed each other more than ever. Today, everyone needed to someone else to lean on.

Maes Hughes had been a good man, everyone knew that. He was kind, and generous, and loving, and he didn’t deserve this. On top of all of that, he was the Colonel’s closest friend. He was the Lieutenant’s friend too. No wonder the two of them were being careless today. Anyone else would have been as well.

Fuery didn’t say anything, not once in his life, about the kiss the two shared. It was chaste, it was quick, but it was so obviously a desperate draw for comfort that not even the coldest person could say they were wrong to do so. It was almost funny, really, how happy Hughes would have been to see it, had the circumstances been different.

Today was not a good day. It was a day for grief, for accepting loss, for holding your loved ones close. Today, of all days, was going to be the day that they slipped.

~  


Jean Havoc could not catch a break. His girlfriend was a homunculus. He could no longer feel his legs. He was only allowed one cigarette a day. And he had to pretend to be asleep so that goddamn Roy Mustang could kiss his goddamn girlfriend, Riza Hawkeye, without the fear that he’d lose his job. Like really? Really?

Okay, so technically they might not have reached the stage of calling each other anything other than ‘Colonel’ and ‘the Lieutenant’ but damn, it was so obvious. Literally everyone knew. The first night in Central they all found a bar, got drunk and placed bets on when they’d be told that Roy and Riza were together. Falman was currently the closest to winning that one, the sly dog.

Still, could they be less disgusting, please? They weren’t even all that lovey-dovey, actually compared to the couples you usually saw at restaurants they were being very boring, but for them, it was sickly. They were smiling, and comforting one another, and kissing. It’s hard to imagine them being in that kind of relationship but here they were.

Silaris had been really comforting. Well, that was an act wasn’t it? But the warm feeling that occupied Havoc’s chest when she was around certainly wasn’t. Although it was easier to pretend with Breda that the only reason he was dating her were the boobs, he knew it wasn’t.

Havoc wished he’d actually fall asleep, no matter how much he wanted Mustang and Hawkeye to be happy, he didn’t want any more time alone with his thoughts.

~  


Riza Hawkeye had been watching Colonel Mustang’s back for a very long time. It wasn’t just a job, it never was, it was her simple duty. She couldn’t exactly let the man who was going to lead Amestris to a brighter future die because he couldn’t remember that a fire won’t start in rain. That would be foolish.

Waiting by his car was usual for her; he had so much important business to attend to. If he wasn’t careful, the opposition he had accumulated over the years would crush him. Being in the military was as much about politics as it was about fighting, and in the political Riza knew she wasn’t much use. 

It was times like these that she allowed her mind to wander. She was alone, the sun was starting to rise, and all she had was time. Hawkeye let her mind travel to dangerous places, to stolen moments in store cupboards, to shared glances in meetings, to the comfort of his smile. It was comfort though, wasn’t it? They had known one another for so long, that the mere presence of the other was enough to calm a hectic situation. Sometimes they needed to distract one another from their thoughts, their memories, their view of themselves.

And yet, despite how much further away the darkness seemed, the more frequent their scandalous meetings became. Riza was aware that the rest of the team knew, she’d be disappointed in them if they didn’t, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to stop her meetings with the Colonel. It was dangerous, she knew that, but she also depended on him, relied on their closeness, needed that comfort. It wasn’t even about sex anymore, it was…deeper than that…

Riza surprised even herself by that thought. Outwardly, there was no difference in her posture or expression, but Hawkeye was actually having something similar to a revelation. The shocking discovery that after all this time, she was starting to…

With the Colonel…

No Riza, she reprimanded herself as she would Black Hayate, she couldn’t go down that path. It was petty, it was childish, it would only lead to trouble.

As did anything involving love and the military.

Hawkeye made sure to keep her position, trying not to dwell on the fact that she had fallen for the man she had sworn to protect.

~  


Roy Mustang knew that he was overworking himself. He was always overworking himself. Now that he no longer had the Lieutenant by his side he had no one to tell him when to stop. He had no one to remind him that it was technically time for a break. He had no one he could rely on. And it was exhausting.

Mustang hadn’t left Central for a few days, there was nothing to go home to anyway, and it was really starting to take its toll. He could manipulate poor Cheska into opening another storage cupboard for him so he could take a nap, but he’d already done that twice today and she’s almost been fired because of it. Although, he hated the barracks, the Colonel finally relented and accepted that they were the most beneficial destination.

He hadn’t been asleep for more than five minutes before the nightmares arrived. Crying. Screaming. The smell of burning corpses. The constant question of why, why, were his orders to do this? The knowledge that he was the monster his master had feared to create. Roy’s eyes opened at an alarming speed, and there he was. In barracks. In the middle of a ‘war.’ Committing atrocities purely because he was ordered to. Wishing he could go home like a child.

“Sir?” Roy’s head quickly turned towards the door to see the Lieutenant watching him, concerned. He knew he must look like a mess, nightmares do that to people, and he wanted to get up and brush it off. But he couldn’t. He was shaking. He was crying, damn water. 

Somehow, it took her all of two seconds to understand what was going on. The Lieutenant sat down on the bed next to him, and ran her fingers through his hair. She gave him a small smile, the meaning of which was not lost on him. ‘Become Fuhrer,’ it said, ‘we can fix this together.’

After a couple minutes, she helped him stand up and was guiding him out of Central Command.

“Lieutenant?”

“You need to get some rest, sir.” She stated. “You know the barracks aren’t ideal for that.”

“Then where are we going?” He thought he knew the answer, but he had to hear it. Mustang couldn’t let her think that he’d let her take him anywhere, although he knew that he would.

“My apartment, Colonel. Black Hayate can keep nightmares at bay.” They were at her car, and as he climbed into the passenger seat, he asked,

“I’m sure he can, can you?” It was a risk, they’d never been as domestic as this before. But if she said…

“You’ll have to let me know.” Hawkeye’s face remained stoic as she drove them towards her place of residence, but Mustang grinned at the window. It was amazing really, how quickly she had taken over his heart. He couldn’t believe how much he loved this woman.

“I know, sir.”

Wait, had he said that aloud?


End file.
